Morning's Light
by Ravyntree
Summary: Dib spends an unintentional night with Zim after a failed attempt to capture him. Make what you want of it.
1. Invasion

The time had come. He was finally ready, and all the settings were right. He had been planning this for a long time, stalking his target and studying him like a hawk mulling over their prey.

Dib stood on the sidewalk in front of Zim's house. He had come to capture and eventually dispose of the alien.

Glancing up at the stars set deep in the moon-less sky, he wondered what the consequences for this would be. Would Zim's leaders retaliate at the loss of one of their invaders?

He didn't have time to think of such things again. Shifting the bag on his shoulder, he moved towards the house.

The security system was easy to sneak past. Dib had plotted out a narrow slit in the security's vision which led him straight up to the door. He held his breath as he tip-toed up to the door and began working the lock quietly. He was lucky; it was just like an Earth-made lock, with simply barrels and triggers. Dib had practiced on his own bedroom door for days until he had mastered the opening of it. Listening for the click within the lock's chambers, he grinned when it came and opened the door.

The house was dark; every light off. Dib noted the small red lights of cameras in the upper-most corners of the room. He took a watergun from his bag and shot at the camera lenses. He had earlier made a mixture of water and clay, which stuck fast to the camera, blocking its view.

Smiling, Dib closed the door and moved inside, unhindered by the threat of discovery.

He peeked into the kitchen, then stepped over to one of the elevators leading into the lab.

When Dib set foot out of the small chamber, he was greeted with a full view of Zim's lab. It was impressive, and highly foreign to Dib. He took a moment to look around, stepping carefully although there was no security here.

A few soft tube-lights fixed to the ceiling illuminated the room, casting shadows across the floor in dark-bluish pools.

The human stopped when he saw GIR curled up on the key-face of the computer. The robot was fast asleep. Dib moved towards him slowly, not wanting to awaken him.

The computer's off/on switch was positioned near the top of the large monitor. He doubted any movements of his here would set off its alarm, but was nervous just the same. Reaching past GIR, he flicked the switch and then dove behind the chair to see what would happen.

The computer monitor lit up the room a moment as it powered down, then dimmed out. GIR stirred a bit, but only to turn over and curl up again.

Dib rose, sighing softly, and ventured towards a side room adjoining the lab. He pushed open the sliding door slowly and gazed in at his target.

Zim, lying on his side facing the door, was partially curled, his hands tucked beneath his head in an odd yet comfortable-seeming way. He, too, was fast asleep. No blanket covered him, and he used no pillow. The bed he laid on was similar to human beds; a small, soft mattress set in a metal frame.

A few wires were connected to Zim's PAK, the other ends leading to a machine embedded in the wall.

Dib considered the meaning of this for a span. He knew Zim's PAK needed charging every night, but pondered why. Two of the wires, he guessed, were stocking it with energy, but another, thicker and more tube-like wire was producing a gentle hissing sound.

Stepping closer, Dib tried to read the inscriptions on the machine. It was divided into two sections, one with what he correctly guessed was the Irken symbol for power or electricity, the other appearing to be one of air. The writing was in Irken, so he could not begin to understand it, but from what his technical mind could comprehend, the right-hand side of the machine was taking in air and transforming it into a breathable substance for the alien. It was then compacting the substance and filtering it into a chamber in Zim's PAK.

Dib was fascinated by the technology, but he was not here to study Zim's mechanisms. Taking a cloth and a small bottle from his bag, he dripped a small amount of the anesthetic into the center of the cloth and quickly capped the bottle. He stepped towards the sleeping alien and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him onto his back and pinning his arm across his chest. At the same time he pressed the cloth over his face.

Zim opened his eyes and stared up at Dib for one confusing moment, then began struggling.

Dib held him down tightly, staring intently down at the alien.

Zim struggled for several long seconds before he began to slow. His eyes flickered shut and he fell limp beneath Dib's hands.

Dib folded the cloth and sealed it in a bag (which he tucked back into his backpack), then took a length of rope and began tying Zim's wrists together. He positioned him back onto his side when he finished and looked over the wires connected to the PAK. He was concerned about what effect tampering with the wires could have, but couldn't just stay here until the PAK was finished charging. He began unscrewing one of the wires from its rivet in the PAK. A light on the machine flashed red. Dib paused, then unscrewed the other wire. Another light flashed red, but so far everything seemed fine.

He wrapped his fingers around the oxygen tube and began to disconnect that. A larger light lit up on the machine and began to beep angrily. Dib pulled the tube away, hearing the oxygen substance hiss through the open end of the tube. The warning on the machine hyped its pitch, flashing frantically. Dib dropped the tube and searched over the machine until he found a button on its side. Pressing it, he was relieved when the sound and lights ceased.

The hissing sound through the tube stopped, but a fainter sound continued, like that of when one squeezes the air slowly out of a ball or tire. He didn't hear it though, for he was busy getting his things together to leave.

Dib stepped back out into the main room and considered what to do with GIR. He had originally not had plans for the robot, but now was thinking twice about his decision to leave him alone. He could prove a threat.

After a couple minutes of thinking, Dib could find nothing to immobilize the robot with so he gave up on the idea. After all, he was just a little robot, right?

Dib returned to Zim's room. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he started to pick up the alien when Zim began to choke. Dib straightened, looking down at him with a bit of alarm.

Zim was still unconscious, but he seemed to be struggling to breathe. He gasped and choked, his chest heaving and his body twisting in struggle.

Dib panicked, not knowing what was going on. He dropped his bag and grabbed the tube, pushing the button to turn on the machine again and hurriedly re-connecting the tube to the PAK. Zim gasped deeply as air began filing into his PAK. He panted, filling his lungs with the oxygen that flowed invisibly around his head.

Dib watched him curiously, pondering at the ingenious way that the alien survived. He never knew Zim needed a different air than their own to breathe. 0f course, this meant that he would have to wait for the PAK to fill completely before moving the alien back to his own lab for the experiments he had in mind.

With a sigh, the human dropped his bag and leaned against the wall next to the sliding door. He looked out at GIR, hoping the robot would not awaken any time soon.


	2. Irken Words

Dib wandered Zim's lab for an hour or so, looking at everything and even taking notes and pictures. He may as well use his time well, since he was stuck here for the night.

GIR squeaked occasionally in his sleep, startling Dib.

After examining the lab, Dib grew bold enough to venture to GIR. His curiosity got the best of him for, even though he often saw the robot in his dog disguise, he rarely saw him as what he was.

Dib looked over the robot carefully, fascinated. He found two small switches at the base of GIR's neck, close to his head. Both had tiny Irken inscriptions. Dib recognized one of the symbols. He thought hard as to where he had seen it before, then recalled the computer's off button. He checked to confirm his thought.

"Goodnight GIR," he breathed when he returned and pushed the button, holding it down for a few seconds. GIR's eyes opened and he flashed red, then the color slowly faded to black. Dib shook the robot a little, but he did not respond. Dib smiled.

He returned to Zim's room. The alien seemed to be resting peacefully. Dib sighed, wishing he had brought a book or something. 0f course, he hadn't been expecting to spend much time here.

He sat on the end of Zim's bed and looked around the room. It was small, the bed taking up about half of it, but it was somehow cozy. There were a few pictures taped up on the walls. Dib rose to look more closely at them.

0ne was of the Irken leaders, the Tallest. Another was of the Irken planet itself. Dib wondered exactly where in the universe it was.

Another picture was of something Dib didn't understand. It looked like a large room, with small round doors lining its walls. Each door had simple faces on them, most with eyes shut and mouths set in straight lines. A few were smiling though. In the center of it was what appeared to be a robotical arm. A simple thing, but the picture was placed in the middle of all the others, and with great care. Dib wondered what it meant.

He drew a little closer to the pictures and realized that they were not pictures at all, but incredible drawings. He looked around the room and spotted a small desk at the end of the bed. Going to it, he searched through the drawers until he found some rough paper and pencils. They were not made of wood, from what he could see, but some kind of clay and stone.

Shuffling through the paper, he found a partially-finished drawing. It was only a rough sketch, but he could clearly tell it was of himself. In the drawing, he was in class, pointing incriminatingly at Zim. The alien was at his own desk, turned away, and the rest of the class seemed to be laughing. Dib frowned, remembering such things so often.

Setting the paper and pencils back into the desk, he moved to another drawer. There were some books, all written in Irken, and more paper. Dib found a folder tucked away in the bottom. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside were more drawings, all of him. He sat on the end of Zim's bed again and shifted through them slowly.

There were images of him tripping Zim, pushing him, making fun of him. Laughing at him. Some were at skool, others walking home, and a few were even in Zim's home. Most of the images were memories, but some weren't.

Dib spread the pictures out on the desk and stared at them, confused. He glanced at Zim, the alien's personality changing in his mind. He had always seen Zim as an arrogant, ignorant fool. Now he seemed more… human.

Dib returned the pictures to the folder and closed the drawer. He opened another, there finding a few toys. There was a ship, like the one the Irkens used, a couple Irken soldiers, and some odd creature with a collar on. He wondered if it was an Irken's version of a dog or cat. The toys were old, cracked and broken in places.

The human replaced them carefully into the drawer and picked up a tattered book. 0pening it, he saw Zim's handwriting, all in Irken. Some of the pages were carefully written, while others were scribbled as if hurry or anger. There were small drawings, charts, and English-written information. The moon seemed to be of great interest, each page bearing a picture of it with different portions shaded in. They were all dated, from what Dib could tell.

Dib turned to the last page written on, the date being that of the day before. The moon was completely shaded, and there were a few other drawings of human weapons. Dib noticed one Irken word recurring through most of the pages within the last month. He couldn't understand it, but it seemed rather unhappily written.

His studies were interrupted as Zim shifted. Dib quickly tossed the book into the drawer and closed it. Turning to the alien, he began searching through his bag for the cloth and bottle again.

Zim's eyes were fluttering beneath their lids, and he was mumbling. Dib moved a little closer. The alien began to murmur in his native tongue. Dib listened, surprised by how fluid and crystal the language was.

After about a minute, Zim whispered the word 'Tallest' and was silent. Dib watched him until he settled again. He sighed, knowing he was in for a long night.


	3. Irken Thoughts

Two hours passed.

Dib had searched Zim's lab, knowing he had to have some way of learning the English language. He eventually found a disc with all the Earth languages on it. Zim had somehow programmed it to translate into his own language, using human technology.

Dib now sat on the edge of Zim's bed, searching through the disc for a reverse-translator. When he found it, he used his personal scanner to scan over the first page in Zim's journal and imput it into the computer.

The results took several minutes, but eventually he was able to read;

'_Today I set out on my journey to my assigned planet. I am finished packing, and GIR and I have assessed the ship and tweaked it for the journey. I do not know how long it will take. Although I should be resting now, I am too nervous to do so. I will be meeting my Tallest at sun's peak. They seem very excited to see me off._

_I am going to try to rest now.'_

Dib turned a few pages and noticed that several months were skipped. He wondered just how long it did take Zim to get here.

He scanned one entry, six months from the first.

'_I have just tonight arrived at my assigned planet. It is much smaller than Irk, yet far more populated with life forms._

_I have set up my base, formed our disguises, and am now working on wiring the computer. I will set up the security system tomorrow. I have spent most of my night studying the human race. I am not impressed, to say the least._

_There is much work to be done, so I write my last for tonight.'_

Dib scanned through the next several entries, reading about Skool, the children and teacher, and even himself. He also read about Zim's progress in completing his security and base, upgrades to GIR and the computer, and conversations with the Tallest.

He finally came to the sixth day of the present month, which read,

'_I am not too pleased with the way things are going. The human race is stupid, the Tallest never have anything important or even productive to tell me, and I am making no progress here, partially thanks to the human Dib._

_Dib thinks he is saving his planet, but he really has no idea what goes on when he is not around. Foolish boy, to think he could stop me. He is but an annoyance to my mission._

_As for my lack of progress; it is due to the upgrades and technology I am forced to make myself. My Tallest refuse to send me any new equipment, and will not even provide me with better tools than the ones I was provided with at graduation._

_I have halted work on my newest weapon because the depression I am enduring is hindering my progress. I long for my planet and my people. I am completely isolated here.'_

Dib skipped ahead a week.

'_Today I requested of my Tallest that I may return home. They told me that I must first finish my mission, although I could tell they were laughing at me._

_I am growing very weary of being here.. This place is nice, but it is not home. GIR has been my only companion, and he is more of a pet than anything else. I cannot hold conversation with him or do anything with him other than watch stupid human television._

_I am considering my own destruction. I believe the humans call it suicide (this word being written in English) or Hara-kiri (this being Japanese). It seems painless enough. I was showed videos of self-destruct when I was very young. When they were teaching us how to use it. Perhaps things will turn around before I come to that point.'_

Dib now set the computer down and turned towards Zim. He wondered where such a self-destruct mechanism would be on an alien. Taking up Zim's hands, he slid the gloves back from each wrist and saw, on his left arm, something like a watch strapped around his narrow wrist. Dib unstrapped it to get a closer look.

Its face held a timer, three small buttons, and a level of something. Dib snapped open the cover on it and scanned the Irken inscription beneath each of the buttons.

'Timer', 'Start', and 'Stop/Pause'.

He pressed the start button cautiously. Immediately a small needle shot out from the bottom of the device, narrowly missing one of his fingers. He turned it over and watched as small drops of a dark liquid dripped from the needle. He quickly pressed stop and the needle retracted back into the device.

"How horrible.." he said quietly to himself, also noticing that the level had gone down a bit. He set the device on the desk and returned to his studies of the journal.

He skipped to the last entry.

'_The Earth month of September is drawing to a close. It is getting colder, as it does every year-end. I can hardly believe I have been here an entire five Earth-years.. It seems like it has been much longer, yet also much shorter. My Tallest have not contacted me in over a week, and I cannot seem to get through to them. It would not surprise me if they have blocked my calls._

_I have not seen the human Dib in a few days. Today is the Earth-day Sun-day, one of the two days when there is no skool. Yet Dib was not at class Fri-day. I wonder if he has taken ill._

_Another year and I will no longer be required to attend the skool in order to seem as any normal Earth-childe. I am, by their standards, nearly eighteen Earth-years old. My life-day was yesterday. The humans call it a birthday, and celebrate it every time it comes about. I wonder if possibly the Irkens would take on such a celebration of life. It seems like a good idea._

_I am now seventeen, by Earth standards. 0f course, on Irk we do not keep track of such things._

_I have decided that self-destruct may be the way for me. I will have to destroy my base as well, though. I do not want to endanger the Irken race. GIR, too, will have to be deactivated and destroyed, although it pains me to think of such a thing.._

_There is still time though..'_

Dib closed the book and set it, along with his computer, onto the desk. He looked at the sleeping alien, frowning deeply. He had no idea Zim was so.. depressed. Depressed. That was the reoccurring word in his journal.

Dib watched his enemy sleep, more confused yet understanding more than ever.


	4. Morning's Light

It was around 4am that Zim began to awaken. He opened his eyes to his own room and at first didn't remember anything. It was when he tried to move his hands, and found them bound together, that he recalled the brief moments of struggle shared with the Dib-thing some time during the night. Zim quickly sat up and looked around. He saw Dib lying at his feet, asleep. His computer glowed on Zim's desk.

Zim tried to get his hands untied, but the rope was thick and unyielding. He glanced at his PAK and saw that all the wires were in place as they should be. That was good, at least.

He considered the Earth-boy for a moment, then carefully shifted to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He saw his self-destruct on the desk as well and tried to reach it. The wires on his PAK prevented him from getting too far from the bed, and this he cursed silently.

The alien carefully settled back into his sleeping position as an idea came to him. With a foot he nudged Dib's head. The human stirred, but it took another, slightly harder nudge to awaken him.

Dib rubbed at his eyes and picked up his glasses from where they had fallen to the bed. He sat up and looked around, then yawned and turned to Zim. He was still asleep.

Dib turned his computer off and slipped it back into his bag, then checked his watch. 4:13am. He had class in the morning but, being seventeen, they didn't really care if he showed up or not so he wasn't too concerned.

He stepped over to Zim and leaned over to look at his PAK, wondering how he would know when it was charged.

0ne of the mechanical spider-legs shot out, catching him by surprise as it knocked him against the wall. Dib gasped, winded by the blow.

Zim sat up and struck at him with the leg, growling Irken curses.

Dib jumped out of the way and stared at the alien from the doorway, not really knowing what to say.

Zim continued to curse at him, rapping the mechanical leg against the wall in frustration. He extended the other three over the room, digging their tips against the ground and bed.

The human continued to watch until Zim snarled, "Earth-worm, unbind me at once! I will slash your throat if you don't let me go.."

Much to the Irken's surprise, Dib stepped forward and began untying his wrists. Zim sat where he was silently, watching him.

Dib stepped back when finished. Zim, keeping a wary eye on him, reached behind himself and unclamped the wires to his PAK. When the machine's warnings flashed, he pushed the button on its side with one of the mechanical legs. Zim then rose on his own feet, the tips of the mechanical ones rasping against the floor and walls in a nervous way.

Dib regarded him quietly, wondering what he should do. He was about to speak when Zim struck him to the floor with one of the legs. Dib fell on his back and when he tried to get up, Zim pushed him back down and stepped over him, holding him down with one of the legs.

The human looked up at him from his helpless position, somehow admiring the alien's aggression. He reached up slowly and touched the cold metal of the leg pinned across his chest.

Zim stared down at him through narrowed eyes. He still seemed rather confused, which gave fuel to his anger. He pulled away swiftly, not understanding the human's actions.

"What the fuck do you want, Earth-thing?" he asked viciously. Dib got to his feet slowly.

"I just.. I came to.." he faltered for words, rather ashamed of his intentions and now too confused and awkward to think of anything different to say.

The alien stepped back again, fearful of the human in his home and his own lack of understanding as to what was happening. He struck out again for lack of a better action, sending Dib to the ground once more. He stayed where he fell, looking away from Zim. Blood trickled down the side of his face.

Zim looked past him at GIR. He saw that the robot had been turned off, as well as the computer.

_How could this human have gotten into my house? How did he do all this?_ Zim clenched his fists, angered by the intrusion. He looked back to Dib with malicious intent, but the boy was staring up at him with glazed eyes. Zim felt the anger clutching his mind loosen. He released his fists and tilted his head curiously.

Dib felt blood drip off his jaw onto his hand. He looked down at it. So did Zim.

The latter stepped into his room, the mechanical legs sliding back to their place within the PAK. Zim picked up a small cloth from his desk and, returning to Dib, crouched next to him and offered it.

Dib looked up at him again and took it hesitantly, not fully trusting the alien. He dabbed at the blood, wiping it away from his face and then pressed the cloth against the wound to his head. He glanced up at Zim again. The alien seemed troubled. Dib resisted the sudden and strange urge to touch his face.

"Why were you here?" Zim asked softly.

"I came to capture you." Dib looked away again. Zim nodded and rose, moving into his room.

When he didn't return, Dib followed him. He stepped into the room and saw with dismay that Zim was reading the translated journal entries on his computer.

"So.. I suppose you know all about me now," he said, a bitter edge to his voice. Dib nodded slowly, thinking he should get out while he still had the chance. Zim turned to him, closing the computer and setting it on the desk. He stood and looked about his room, saying nothing more.

Dib glanced back out into the lab, judging the distance between where he stood and the elevator. He could never make it, but he decided to try.

When he was to glance back at Zim, he was startled by the alien's presence directly next to him. Dib stumbled back fearfully. He could not read Zim's expression, but it was not the usual one of anger or annoyance. It was.. somehow sad. Perhaps at a loss.

Dib frowned at him. He felt a thick moment's panic when he saw the alien was crying.

Zim turned away from him, gazing out into his lab. Dib reached out and touched his shoulder gently, almost unnoticeably. Zim twitched and glanced at the boy.

Dib gave him a small smile. All the words in the world were said in that smile.

The Irken hesitated, then turned to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face against his shoulder and closed his eyes silently.

Dib hugged the alien back, all his thoughts of contempt and hatred melting away as the morning's light was just brushing the outside world. He felt nothing but sorrow for him now. Sorrow and perhaps something else.

_**N0TE** This is the problem with building a reputation… Risky writing like this can break it in an instant and I feel this may not be to everyone's taste. I ask that you do not judge me too harshly; this is my first XaXR (DaZR, here) and I did not plan any of it out. I simply wrote as inspiration came to me. Though there was no romance as the category states, the ending leaves it open to possibilities. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
